


Sunspots

by MissCeliaKnight



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MissCeliaKnight
Summary: Kryptonians tend to get mopey during the winter and a little weird. Thankfully, they're easy to distract and cheer up.





	Sunspots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bittermelonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittermelonbabe/gifts).



“ _Jon_ ,” Damian started simply, tone riddled with annoyance. “What in the ever loving _fuck_ are you wearing right now? It’s _freezing_.” Damian reminded, reiterating the fact by hiding the lower half of his face in his turtleneck sweater while his friend stood in the doorway.

“Clothes?” Jon asked with a laugh as he brushed past Damian and into the Wayne manor.

“It’s the middle of _January_.” Damian reminded as he practically slammed the door in annoyance as his friend removed his flip flops in the hallway, clapping them together to remove the snow from the bottoms. “Need I remind you that just because you get your powers from the sun and are half kryptonian doesn’t excuse you from your _human_ half that will inevitably get _sick_ from dressing like that in weather like _this_.”

“Dames, relax. I went from my house to my warm car to your warm house- it’s fine. Besides, my body temp tends to run warmer than normal people.” He reassured and reminded. Damian raised a thick brow as he gestured to his flip flops in the floor.

“I would excuse it if those were perhaps _sneakers_. However those are not and winter in Gotham is as bitter as my father after letting a perpetrator escape without valid reason.” Jon couldn’t help but snicker at his analogy, giving him a bright smile that almost had Damian feeling foolish for yelling at someone as warm as the sun itself- almost.

“Fine, fine- I’ll just wear sneakers next time.” He reassured. That wasn’t even remotely the point Damian had been trying to make. He watched his friend wander further into the manor, following after him.

“...What even goes through that head of yours?” He said with a heavy sigh.

“Currently? Wondering where your dog is. Also did you ever notice how in the winter that sunspots on like the floor aren’t even warm? It’s so disappointing.” He said with an almost dramatic sigh. “I just… I dunno, it’s been cold for a long time and I just miss warm weather already…” Jon said with a heavy sigh. “Winter always makes me depressed…” He admitted, it being of note that it was far more draining on Clark and Jon than any normal individual. Damian quietly watched his friend make his way to Damian’s room and sit himself down. He was well aware he should probably say something to cheer him up.

“...I swear you finally outgrow your childish adolescence and barely make it past puberty and your brain decides to bombard you with romantic concepts that are _only good in concept_.” He shouldered him over so he could sit next to him, only to throw the blanket over his head once Jon moved closer to the edge of the bed. “Bring a _blanket_ if you’re going to dress like that at least.” Jon snickered as he adjusted the blanket around him, Damian sitting down next to him.

“Got it, Dames.” He paused. “...We could always build a blanket fort and steal our dad’s fuzzy bathrobes or something I know my mom keeps getting them both.”

“...Your fort is going to be utterly _decimated_ by mine.” Damian decided softly yet with a stone cold undertone of vigor for the concept.

“Hey woah, no weapons!”

“Says the plebeian! A fort is a _fortified_ building of strategic positioning! Which in turn implies war! Meaning if I win, you stop dressing like you’re trying to _court_ Jack Frost!” He decided, already yanking the blanket back from Jon.

“Booo!” Jon objected, smacking Damian with a pillow so hard he hit the ground with a heavy thud. “I call dibs on the green guest room and the black nerf gun!” Jon shouted as he made his way out of the room.

Alfred watched the gangly little teenager that was Clark’s son rush past while Damian shouted something at him from down the hall about a nerf gun being _his_ and his only.

“Boys- what can you do with them?” He said with a heavy sigh, but couldn’t help but smile afterwards. Still, he’d need to talk to Clark about letting his boy leave the house dressed like that- or get him some socks.

He was going to force Jon to at least put on socks. Maybe a cardigan. Still, the game Damian had him playing would likely warm him up anyhow, so it’s not like he needed to worry much. He’d learned to be more subtle about ways to fix issues that didn’t require him to punch things in the face if he couldn’t be direct about it. So Alfred decided it was likely best to forgo getting Jon any extra clothing since Damian seemed perfectly capable of keeping his friend from turning into a popsicle all on his own. He walked by to hear them yelling at one another down the hall.

“Jon, give me my fucking nerf gun!” Damian demanded at his friend who was keeping himself well out of reach in a ceiling corner.

“Gimme you fakin’ maney!” Jon yelled back before snickering at his vine reference, then waved the nerf gun at him in a taunt.

“Flying doesn’t count towards fort building and nerd wars, _we’ve discussed this_!” He snapped back, looking around in annoyance for a chair to either use to climb or throw at him.  
“Boo hoo, I’m Damian Wayne and I could fly once!” Jon pretended to cry, clearly making fun of him.

“Shut up, _Peter Pan_!” He snapped back at his perpetual child friend.

“Does that make you Tinker Be- AH!” Jon yelled as Damian threw something at him.

...Perhaps he should at least warn Bruce the boys were playing before he got shot in the face with a foam dart. Yes, that’d probably be for the best. A heavy thud was heard, followed by a yell as if one of them was hurt.

 _Boys_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version:  
> http://missceliaknight.tumblr.com/post/169196239641/sunspots


End file.
